zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince of Zootopia
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Prince of Egypt. Cast *Mufasa's Ghost (The Lion King) as God *infant Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as infant Moses *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult Moses *Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as toddler Ramses *Soto (Ice Age) as adult Ramses *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Pharaoh Seti *Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Queen Tuya *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Hotep *Banzai (The Lion King) as Huy *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Moses' Mother *Rita (Go Hugo Go) as young Miriam *Fox (Skunk Fu) as adult Miriam *Vuk (Vuk the Little Fox) as young Aaron *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Aaron *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Zipporah *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Jethro *Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood), Cream (Sonic X) and Yue Yue (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Zipporah's sisters *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and Doug (Zootopia) as The Brigands *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as The Old Man Getting Whipped *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as The Slave Driver *Qidan clan (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as The Egyptian Army *Cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ramses' son *Various animals as various Israelites and Egyptians *Thurston (The Lion Guard) as the camel *Buck (Home on the Range) as brigand camel 1 *Khan (Mulan) as brigand camel 2 *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Moses' staff as a snake *Nag (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Hotep's staff as a snake *Nagiana (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Huy's staff as a snake Scenes *Part 1- Slaves in Egypt/"Deliver Us" *Part 2- The River/Shira discovers Tod *Part 3- Nick and Soto's Chariot Race *Part 4- Shere Khan's Reprimand/One Weak Link *Part 5- Soto's hiding spot *Part 6- Judy the Desert Flower *Part 7- Nick speaks to Bold and Fox/You are our brother *Part 8- "All I Ever Wanted" *Part 9- Hieroglyph Nightmare *Part 10- Sacrifices/Nick and Shere Khan's Conversation *Part 11- "This Is Your Home" *Part 12- Slavery/Nick kills Tai Lung/Nick flees Egypt *Part 13- Sandstorm/Nick stops Duke and Doug/Reunion with Judy/Nick meets Stu *Part 14- "Through Heaven's Eyes"/Nick marries Judy *Part 15- The Burning Bush/God commands Nick to return to Egypt *Part 16- The Mission/Return to Egypt *Part 17- Nick reunites with Soto/Let My People Go *Part 18- "Playing With the Big Boys Now" *Part 19- Nick vs. Soto *Part 20- Nile of Blood *Part 21- "The Plagues" *Part 22- Ultimatum *Part 23- The Death of the Firstborn *Part 24- The Exodus/"When You Believe" *Part 25- God parts the Red Sea/Crossing the Red Sea *Part 26- God closes The Red Sea/Soto gets swept away *Part 27- Goodbye, Brother/Nick brings down the Ten Commandments *Part 28- End Credits Cast Gallery TLK Mufasa's ghost.PNG|Mufasa's ghost as God baby tod look.PNG|Baby Tod as infant Moses Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Nick Wilde as adult Moses Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as toddler Ramses Soto close up.jpeg|Soto as adult Ramses Shere Khan in the grass.PNG|Shere Khan as Pharaoh Seti Shira close-up main.jpg|Shira as Queen Tuya Janja-large.png|Janja as Hotep Banzai-7.png|Banzai as Huy Marian look.png|Maid Marian as Moses' mother Rita JD2.jpg|Rita as young Miriam Foxy Fox.jpg|Fox as adult Miriam Vuk-little-fox-5.24.jpg|Vuk as young Aaron Bold2.png|Bold as adult Aaron Judy in uniform.JPG|Judy Hopps as Zipporah Stu Hopps in start.JPG|Stu Hopps as Jethro Sis Rabbit.JPG|Sis Rabbit as Zipporah's sister 1 L125cream.jpg|Cream as Zipporah's sister 2 Yue Yue.png|Yue Yue as Zipporah's sister 3 Duke Weaselton scared.JPG|Duke Weaselton as Brigand 1 Doug phone.JPG|Doug as Brigand 2 Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as the old man getting whipped Tai_Lung_6.JPG|Tai Lung as the slave driver QidanClan.jpg|The Qidan Clan as the Egyptian Army Kovu-img.png|cub Kovu as Ramses' son Thurston-img.png|Thurston as the camel Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as brigand camel 1 Khanpic.png|Khan as brigand camel 2 Usharipic2.png|Ushari as Moses' staff as a snake Nag.jpg|Nag as Hotep's staff as a snake Nagaina.jpg|Nagiana as Huy's staff as a snake Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Biblical film spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Dreamworks spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:The Prince of Zootopia Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Soto is the villain Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:The Prince of Egypt spoofs Category:Animated Bible films Category:Spoofs of the Exodus story